1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fastening device for fastening or connecting a strap, belt or similar web-like materials to a bag or other garment articles.
2. Prior Art
Exemplary of such a fastening device is one which has an annular connector for connecting a loose end of a strap secured to for instance a shoulder bag or the like, a generally "J"-shaped hook member and a retainer interposed between the connector and the hook member and normally biased toward and adapted to rotatably close or open the hook member. A typical example of such a rotary type of fastener is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Disclosure No. 2-107814, the disclosed device comprising a "J"-like hook member having a hook mouth at one end for releasably receiving a bag link and a support pin secured at the opposite end, a ring member adapted to connect the strap and a retaining member normally urged by a coil spring toward the hook member, both the ring and the retaining member being mounted rotatably coaxially on the support pin. Since the retaining member is brought into abutting engagement with the hook member and so retained only by the action of the coil spring, there is a tendency that when rotated accidentally, the retaining member departs from and leaves the mouth of the hook open unintentionally to release the bag link. The prior art device has a further drawback in that it involves various complicated operating parts, requiring time-consuming and tedious assembly as a whole and particularly in mounting and positioning the coil spring.